plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Hatter
Freya/Pothos created "The Mad Hatter", or Charles Tarrant Carter, on December 31st, 2012. He is an Overmind of Pride. Personality From first appearance, Charles appears very polite and charming, quite the suave gentleman. But behind his pleasant exterior he is incredibly selfish, narcissistic, and disgustingly prideful. The man cares for nothing more than getting what he wants and he will do literally anything to obtain his desires. Because of this, he is an incredibly good liar and exceptional at deception, having been told many years before that it was much easier to get what you want by using trickery than by force. The man truly believes he is deserves to have anything he wishes. The Mad Hatter thoroughly adores having people ask about him, for he loves talking about himself, even if what most of what he says is an elaborate lie. Creating illusions is a game for him and he enjoys deceiving others. Before, Charles was little more than a spoiled, rotten, selfish, and aggressive child on the inside, ruined by his father, but, after his Alice committed suicide, everyone scorned him, his father turned him into an Overmind, and they sought their revenge, his soul has become even more corrupt and twisted. (How dare everyone disrespect him so? They ruined his life, a man so great and so much better than any of them could dream to be.) The Mad Hatter is now a monster whose heart and mind is dark and cruel. He thoroughly enjoys making others suffer and has developed into quite the sadist. Charles relishes in being able to drive people into insanity with his powers and forcing them into his nightmarish worlds. More recently, though, the Mad Hatter has begun to grow mad, and in more than just the wrathful variety. He is losing control of his powers and is finding himself more and more in his nightmare worlds, unable to get out. Charles, at times, has trouble differentiating between reality and illusion and this frightens the man immensely, terrified that his mother’s words were true and that he is being punished somehow for his misdeeds. While the man does not want to believe such an idea, having been raised that he was great and deserving of whatever he desired, he is unable to push them away at times and it frequently troubles him. The Mad Hatter is growing desperate, wanting his Alice back, the one who had captivated him years before and who was so calming and serene. Charles believes that if he can find his Alice or, more realistically (since he does know that she is dead), another person like his Alice, a new Alice, in fact, that he will stop falling down into the depths of insanity and that his mind will be cured of the nightmares. Now all he wants is to have control once more and to live in peace, in a Wonderland, of sorts, away from all of the terror and horrors he concocted before to torture others… and Charles will be damned if he cannot have it. History Charles Tarrant Carter was born in London, England, the son of the exceptionally rich and powerful Jonathon Carter. The boy was raised in wealthy household and, being the first born son, his father treated him like a prince, giving the child everything he ever wanted or could ever want. Charles lived a very easy life and learned how to play various instruments, fencing, shooting, some martial arts, along with other skills. The boy also was in track and cross-country, and he did excellently in school. Charles was known to have fits when he couldn’t get what he wanted. By those few who had seen his fits, primarily a handful of servants who were paid to keep quiet regarding everything that went on in the Carter household, he would be called the Mad Hatter, for early on the child had a deep, peculiar love for top hats and wore them as often as he could. The boy’s father was abusive towards his mother, basically teaching his son that it was okay (in private of course. He always told his son that you don’t want to be caught.) The child’s father was a huge influence on the development of his behavior. When Charles was just thirteen, the two had a conversation that forever shaped Charles’s outlook on life: “The world is yours,” stated Jonathon, playing with one of his rings, twisting it on his finger. “Money, fame, women, everything. Never hold back. Take what rightfully belongs to you.” The boy asked eagerly, ''“How, Father?”'' “My son, you simply have to give the people what they want, what they want to see. It is all one great, big show. Fit in to what society wants to see, let your surface mirror what they desire. Give them an… '''illusion',” the father answered, a smirk curling at his lips. Charles pouted, the idea of having to hide himself and wait for what he wanted undesirable.'“Why must I hide myself, Father? Why can’t I just take everything I want right then and there?”' Jonathon placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and looked straight into his dark eyes. “Because the world cannot understand. They cannot accept your greatness. You can take what you desire. You must simply just fit in with the image people love, give them what they want, and everything will fall right into your hands.”'' And that is exactly what Charles did. People loved him, for he was so charming, generous, and polite. As he grew older, women adored him… at first. But if they tried to hold back and were not in the mood, it didn’t matter. He took what he wanted from them and, doing what his father taught him, paid them off to keep quiet, knowing they would not tell a soul so that they would not shame their families by admitting they had been sleeping with him outside of marriage. Eventually, Jonathon Carter was arrested because of dirt dug up about him. Fortunately, his son was nothing like his father (or so they believed.) Charles lived up the family name, or, at least, before it was tarnished by his father. The young man was brilliant at the business at just 18 and managed to help run it while going to university part-time, doing it mostly for fun and not for any specific major. Years later, a young woman named Alice Liddell captured his fancy, and more than the other women. She was pure and sweet, and had the kindest and most generous of hearts. Alice laid herself out on the line, showed her true self, and everyone loved and adored her… as did he. He desired her more than anything he had ever wanted before in his life and he began to court her. Unlike with other women, he could not be as forward and simply giving her expensive, beautiful pieces would not do. She was a challenge and he was enthralled by it. They talked about deeper matters, more intellectual things: books, life, nature, purpose. While he had to hide his immense amount of pride, he found that he could be more lax around Alice. The young woman was actually named Alice because her parents had a deep love for Alice in Wonderland and, having the last name Liddell, found that they could not give their daughter any other name besides their favorite book character. The two would read the books together, laying under a willow tree by a creek-side on warm, breezy, summer days. At one point, Alice overheard servants calling Charles the Mad Hatter and she found it peculiar, bringing it up to him later. The young man tensed, fearing she had found out the truth about his behavior, but then she simply smiled and cradled his cheek, saying, “You may be a ‘Hatter,’ but you are certainly not mad.” This became a joke between the two of them and they shared their first kiss on this sunny, beautiful day. They had fallen in love and eventually were engaged. It was at this time that his dark, controlling side was revealed, all pretenses of being a charming gentleman disappearing. He had finally won her over and they were to be married. Alice would forever be his and no one else could have her. One night Charles began to advance on his fiancé and she opposed, saying they had to wait for their marriage night and that her purity needed to stay intact. Always having to get what he wanted, Charles did exactly that: he forced himself on her… raped her. With her virginity stolen and beaten by the man she had loved and thought had truly loved her, Alice fell into a severe depression. A few days later, she was found in a full bathtub with her wrists slit, a suicide letter on the bathroom counter saying how it had all been an illusion and that she could not live a life that was a lie. Charles, distraught and infuriated by her taking her life, had a meltdown and destroyed several rooms, frightening the already disturbed and saddened staff, who had loved Alice dearly for she seemed to be the only person who had kept their Mad Hatter calm and sane. When the news came up, rumours quickly spread and the uncommon nickname he was called occasionally by servants spread like wildfire. Since there was no evidence that he was the cause of her death, he could not be arrested, but people immediately suspected it was him. Charles instantly lost practically everything and was shunned. During this time, his past deeds began to be revealed but just as an investigation was pursued, the apocalypse hit. Furious with how his world had crumbled and nothing went according to plan, Charles began to seethe and desired nothing more than to make everyone pay. During the early days when the chaos was only first beginning, the young man’s father entered their home, but he was clearly changed. Absolute power pulsed within him and everyone could sense it, most fearing it. But, like always, Charles was intrigued and happy to see his father again. Jonathon told his son that while in prison Satan came to him in a dream and, because Satan felt his anger, offered to turn him into a creature called an Overmind. He would obtain great power and all he had to do was wreak havoc. Charles at first found his father’s words hard to believe but he was convinced after seeing examples of his father’s new strength and speed. Jonathon told his son that he could turn him into an Overmind and they could have the power they always deserved and could seek vengeance against those who had “wronged them.” With no hesitation, the young man agreed, excitement coursing through his being about having all of this new power. Just before Charles’s father bit him, his mother walked into the room and told them that they would both pay for and get what they deserved in the end for the evil they have and will commit and that God would punish them for making such a heinous deal with Satan, before holding a gun up to her head and pulling the trigger. This initially disturbed the Mad Hatter but his father dismissed her words, claiming she was always a foolish, stupid woman, and Charles was convinced once more to turn. Charles was bitten and proceeded to go through an excruciating transformation which lasted the whole next day. Once he was an Overmind, the two Carter’s went around and killed all of the people who had ruined their image and careers, as well as those close to them. Torture, both physical and psychological, murder, rape… Jonathon and his son committed truly evil acts and their minds became further twisted and cruel as time went on. Charles, learning to what he believed was mastering his ability, created elaborate, frightening, nightmarish worlds that would make his victims go insane. By the time a year had passed, all of the people they wanted to get revenge on were killed, either by others or themselves. One particular evening they ran into a group of Vampyres. Jonathon, who was hungry with power and bloodthirsty as ever, told his son they should fight them, but Charles urged his father to stand down. While they were powerful, even his pride was not severe enough to disillusion him into believing they could take on so many Vampyres. Charles admired his father, but saw just how warped the man’s mind was. He had gone completely mad and craved for the kill, which caused his intellectual son to be cautious. His father scoffed at his son, went ahead, and was killed. Watching his father fall, Charles fled and began to fret, but a deep rage filled his being and later he killed the Vampyres, strategically killing them one-by-one. Hoping he would find peace, the man found that he felt none and, in fact, felt nothing. He sensed that his father would not come back. As to how he knew this, Charles did not know. Perhaps Satan felt that Jonathon was no longer useful or that his mother had been right. Maybe the man had been punished. Such an idea unnerved Charles and he decided he could no longer stay in England. The Mad Hatter had to leave, go someplace new, and get away from his past. There was nothing left for him here but memories. The man needed a new beginning. Charles decided to go to America, having visited there once and finding it intriguing. Plus, it was always called the land of opportunity. The issue was getting there and the Overmind, after pondering for some time, went to one of the airports, searching for any possible survivors. Just his luck, he found a small group, which consisted of old staff and travelers who had been caught up in the mess, that had been secretly living in the cargo area and one of them happened to be a pilot. Killing one of them, the Mad Hatter made a “deal” that if he was flown to America that he would spare all of their lives. In panic and not really having much of a choice, the pilot agreed. Filling up one of the planes with gas, all of them went aboard and started heading towards one of the destinations the pilot used to go: Fort York. Several hours later, they arrived and the humans were relieved for the Overmind seemed to act like he was going to keep his promise. Of course, the sadistic, evil man didn’t, instead pulling them into one of his nightmarish worlds and eventually killing them, apart from the two who had killed themselves. Fort York was in just as bad of condition as London, England and the Overmind was rather disappointed. But there was no turning back so the Englishman made the best of it. For the last three years, Charles has been wreaking havoc and creating illusions to twist the minds of survivors and even Vampyres, toying with them and making them suffer, like a child playing a game. Overtime, though, the more the Mad Hatter used his power, the less he seemed to have control of it. It was as if the Overmind could not shut it off, or struggled to do so. Often the man would wake up in one of his twisted, thought-up nightmares, unsure whether he was dreaming or not. Such an occurrence is becoming more and more frequent and nowadays sometimes even occurs during the day. Some would claim, like his mother, that it is karma, that Charles is getting exactly what he deserves for the cruelties he has committed. Perhaps such statements are right and his mother’s words and this idea, at times, troubles the man’s mind, but, having an immense amount of pride and being raised that he was perfect, he constantly wrestles with such an idea. For the last several months, the Mad Hatter has dearly missed his Alice, believing that having her again will soothe his mind and calm it, curing his growing insanity and the nightmarish lands his mind comes up with and his ability creates even when he does not desire it to. He wants to live in a beautiful place in peace, not the hell his corrupt mind has made. Charles wants to find and obtain his Alice, the only person who can lead him to Wonderland. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Active